There are many different solutions for managing and using virtual disk images. Some solutions such as oVirt™ and VMware® vSphere® provide reliability assurances, repair errors to virtual machines, and may treat each virtual machine as a unique resource. Other solutions such as OpenStack™ treat virtual machines as fungible commodities, where a new virtual machine may be started and used to replace a failed virtual machine, for example, rather than attempting to recover the failed virtual machine. Often entities would like to use a first virtual machine management solution in some instances and another virtual machine management solution in other instances.